The present invention relates generally to computer software and, more particularly, to a method and system for organizing, displaying, and accessing running applications and files in a computer system.
Computer operating systems commonly use taskbars as a tool to access computer applications and their associated files in a computer system. Taskbar buttons are typically a user interface representation of running tasks and provide a simple access method for users to get to these running tasks. Typically, as applications and application files are opened, corresponding buttons appear on the taskbar. These buttons traditionally provide a link to the application file so that when the button is selected by a user, the application file appears on the screen. Thus, users can browse the taskbar to see the appropriate file they wish to view and select the appropriate button on the taskbar in order to view that file.
Taskbar buttons are created as application files are opened by a user within a computer""s operating system. Taskbar buttons traditionally display an icon and text within the button that corresponds to the name of a running application or application file. As more application files are opened, the number of taskbar buttons increase along the taskbar. Consequently, the size of the taskbar button decreases to the point where the text on the taskbar is no longer meaningful.
In the xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating system, as a user opens application files, corresponding taskbar buttons appear on the taskbar. As more application files are opened, the buttons decrease in size to allow them to fit within the taskbar given the current screen resolution. The taskbar may reside horizontally at the top or bottom of the display or vertically along the sides of the display. As new application files are opened and corresponding buttons are added to the taskbar, they are added to the right-most or bottom-most portion to the taskbar.
As mentioned earlier, when multiple taskbar buttons are created along the taskbar, especially in a horizontal position, it becomes difficult to read the text within the taskbar buttons. To determine the contents of a button, a user may place a selection tool over each of the buttons. When the selection tool is over the button, an expanded text message appears that allows the user to ascertain the identity of the file. Additionally, the user may use the button icon as a visual queue to the contents of the window represented by the button. This becomes ineffectual when there are multiple windows represented by the same icon. Thus, switching between running tasks when numerous application files are opened becomes burdened by the necessity of hovering over buttons and waiting for the text message to appear.
Alternatively, a user may not use the taskbar at all to determine what file to view because the size of the taskbar buttons limit the user""s ability to quickly determine which button applies to certain file. For example, if a user has multiple word processing documents opened in a word processing application program, the user may utilize the word processing application to search for the document of choice. Such a process eliminates the short-cut procedure provided by utilizing the taskbar. As a result, the user performs additional steps to find a document. This process is slow and requires numerous repetitive user operations. Additionally, this process bypasses the primary function of the taskbar, namely, to provide a simple method to access running application files.
Accordingly, there exists a need to better organize the taskbar when it becomes crowded. Moreover, there is a need for such a method and system to create a more efficient and faster user interface representation of running tasks.
Generally described, a method in a computer system for organizing and displaying taskbar buttons associated with corresponding applications on a display having a taskbar is provided. In accordance with the method, the application file associated with a taskbar button is identified and taskbar buttons having like application files are placed together on the taskbar to form a cluster. Further, the method of the present invention monitors the space available for each taskbar button on the taskbar and compares the monitored space available against a first predetermined threshold value. If the space available is less than the first predetermined threshold, the like application taskbar buttons are grouped together. Additionally, the method compares the monitored space available value against a second predetermined threshold value and ungroups the like application files if the space available is more than the second predetermined threshold.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of providing and selecting clustered and grouped taskbar buttons in a computer system having a graphical user interface is provided. The graphic user interface further includes a display and a user interface selection device. According to the method of the present invention, the system retrieves multiple application program files having corresponding taskbar application buttons and displays the taskbar application buttons on the taskbar. Like application taskbar application buttons are clustered together and upon meeting a predetermined size limit, the system retrieves a group application button. The group application button is displayed and each of the like taskbar application buttons are removed from the taskbar. Upon meeting an ungroup threshold size, each of the like application buttons on the taskbar is displayed and the group application button is removed from the taskbar.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable medium having data stored in a button data structure is provided. The button data structure includes a first data field containing data representing a button application handle to communicate with an application file. The structure further includes a second data field containing data representing a button application name corresponding to the application file. Additionally, the button structure contains a third data field containing data representing a button status to indicate when the application file was last accessed. The data structure also includes a fourth data field containing data representing a button state to determine if the button is visible or hidden.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable medium having data stored in a cluster data structure is provided. The cluster data structure includes two or more data fields containing data representing like application button data structures with each of the like application button data structures having a button state to determine if the button is visible or hidden. Further, the cluster structure includes a group data field containing data representing a group button data structure. The group button data structure also has a button state to determine if the button is visible or hidden. Additionally, the cluster structure includes a state data field containing data representing a cluster state to determine if the cluster structure is normal or grouped.
A method and system are provided for organizing and displaying taskbar buttons in a graphical user interface. The system organizes like application files and clusters the corresponding taskbar buttons and, upon reaching a threshold limit, creates and displays a group button that contains the like application files and removes the like taskbar buttons from the taskbar. Further, upon reaching a second threshold limit, the system ungroups the application taskbar buttons, displays them on the taskbar and removes the group button from the taskbar.